


Loving Photographs

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Fluff, M/M, Memories, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home to his and Charlie's flat late one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Photograph" and 100quills prompt "Embers"

I quietly open the door to our flat and sneak inside. My meeting at the Ministry ran late, and I'm sure Charlie is already asleep. I wish I could see more of him, but between our busy work schedules and all the work we've been doing with the Order recently, I feel like I only ever see him when we're both asleep.

There's a plate of food on the table with a warming charm on it, and I grab that on my way into the living room. The fire is down to embers, but the glow is enough for me to see the photographs on the mantle. I love these pictures. Most of them are of Charlie and the other Weasleys. It's amazing how much he and the twins looked alike when they were younger.

I could stand here for hours, watching them play together in the old photographs. Watching Charlie zoom around the yard on a training broom. Watching the twins climbing trees and picking apples. Watching all of them pull on their yearly sweaters on Christmas morning. Watching Charlie, a very young Ginny snuggled in his lap, reading fairy tales to the youngest Weasleys.

Watching Bill show off his brand new earring. Watching Ron and Percy play chess, both frowning intently. Watching Charlie and Bill gang up on the twins and start tickling them mercilessly. Watching Arthur and Molly recite their wedding vows. Watching the whole family wave at me in front of a Pyramid. Watching Charlie show off his first dragon burn.

I love to watch them, because I can tell, just from these photographs, how much all the Weasley's love each other. The fact that they're on our mantel at all tells how much Charlie loves his family.

My late dinner finished, I put the plate in the kitchen sink and then walk into our bedroom. I hastily slip into my sleep pants and curl up in bed. Charlie doesn't even wake up, I can tell, but his arms wrap around me. I can feel his love for me in his embrace, just like I can feel it coming from every photograph we have.


End file.
